Another Drop of Rain
by ugh0
Summary: She was of a youkai clan. He was in a clan with youkai attributes. Naruto is the only thing binding them together. Can they learn to like each other before it's too late? Bad summary. Please read!
1. Prologue : Dreams

Hello! I'm Rein, why am I introducing myself? Anyways this is my first story and I am a sucker for happy endings. Please don't flame! I take ideas and if you guys could point out my mistakes it would make the story better! (Somehow) Hehe, I'm really bad at summarizing stories so…the story is probably better than the summary.

_Thoughts_

***Warning about anything***

"Normal talking"

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Inu Yasha or Naruto. They belong respectively to the authors. If I did own them you would see my name on the books. Oh wait, you guys don't know my name. ^^

Enough about me blabbering so onto the story!

* * *

Prologue

***Dream***

"Naruto! Where are you?" A young girl with black wavy hair ran down the muddy streets.

She wore a sleeveless dress that came down to her knees. Her hair was tied into a messy bun showing a blue crescent moon on the collar of her dress. It was obvious she was part of the Taisho clan, the only clan of youkai in the land of fire.

"Kagome, what are you doing? I thought father told you to go to Naruto-kun's house?" A boy that looked to be in his young teens asked as he almost walked into the tiny girl. He had long silver hair. On his forehead was a blue crescent moon meaning he was also a member of the Taisho clan. **A/N: I won't bother with explaining his appearance, he just has his signature clothes on, everything the same but he's younger.**

"S-Sessho-nii, I went there b-but I couldn't find Naru-kun!" the girl now identified as Kagome started crying.

The older boy sighed, "Go check if he's at Ichiraku's okay? Stop crying, remember you're a Taisho. Taisho's don't show their weaknesses because we are the strongest youkai around. Inu-youkai to be exact."

"O-okay." Wiping her tears away she looked up with a determined face, "I'll find you Naru-kun! You can't be that far!" she yelled running off.

_I swear she's a bipolar. _Sesshomaru thought.

Kagome ran to Ichiraku's. Naruto wasn't there. "Hey Ayame! Have you seen Naru-kun?" She asked the shop owner's daughter, they had become close friends over the years.

Ayame blinked, "Yes, Naruto-kun was just here. I believe he headed over to the academy. Strange isn't it? Academy hasn't started yet."

Yelling her thanks, Kagome ran over to the Shinobi academy. Skidding to a stop she looked in horror as she saw the scene before her. Blood was sprayed everywhere. Screaming, Naruto turned his head to see Kagome running towards him. Eyes widened.

"DEMON! YOU KILLED MY DAD!" a boy threw a kunai that was in his hand.

Kunai landing on Naruto's back with a dull thud. Naruto took no notice he just reached towards Kagome and said with difficulty, "Kaggy…run…"

In a split second more blood was spilled. But it was fresh blood. A person's blood that had not been spilt yet.

***Dream over*

* * *

**

Phew! Prologue over! This is just a small chapter. The rest of the chapters will be longer! Please review!

Rein~


	2. Chapter 1 : I believe

Hello! Rein back here! I dedicate this chapter to **Suki Yasutori** because she was my very first reviewer! Thank you Suki!

Thoughts

***Warning about anything***

"Normal talking"

**Disclaimer: **Do I always have to do this for every chapter? I don't own them. If I did I would be drawing instead of typing.

* * *

**Last Time:**

Kunai landing on Naruto's back with a dull thud. Naruto took no notice he just reached towards Kagome and said with difficulty, "Kaggy…run…"

In a split second more blood was spilled. But it was fresh blood. A person's blood that had not been spilt yet.

***Dream over***

* * *

**Now:**

Kagome shot up panting heavily. Her sapphire eyes swiveled round, going comically huge. She placed her hand on her forehead. _Shoot! I'm sweating bullets!_

"Kaggy, are you okay? It sounds like you have an amplifier plugged into you!" groaning Naruto trudged over to Kagome's bed.

"I'm okay Naru-kun, just another nightmare," she answered trying to sound optimistic so she didn't worry Naruto.

"Are you sure Kaggy? You don't sound so good," Naruto's eyes widened. "TODAY'S EXAM DAY KAGGY YOU HAVE TO GO!" he bellowed into Kagome's ear.

Kagome was not lucky. This was just not her day. Because she was an Inu-Youkai, her hearing was enhanced. "Let me go fix some breakfast," she said so she could escape Naruto's loud exclamations.

"Wait right there Kaggy! You won't be able to beat teme!" Naruto taunted knowing that he struck a nerve.

A loud imaginative twang sounded telling everyone in the room that Kagome had snapped. You could practically feel the killing intent rolling off the small girl in waves, "What did you say?" she said in a sweet voice, her words dripping with venom.

"I said, if you don't go now you won't be able to beat that teme!" Naruto repeated 'innocently'.

The temperature in the room dropped drastically. Lifting a clenched, shaking fist up, Kagome turned around and shouted, "I WILL NOT LET THAT PRISSY PRETTY BOY WIN! WHEN I HAVE MY VICTORY THAT SMIRK ON HIS FACE WOULD BE WIPED! HAHA! TAKE THAT UCHIHA!" determination shone in her eyes as she was about to run to the door.

"Uh, Kaggy. You should change out of your pajamas first," Naruto said timidly due to her mood swings.

Kagome blushed and ran to get some clothes. Rummaging around in her drawers she finally found what she was looking for: a necklace with a silver moon and a pink pearl attached at the end of the necklace. It was her favorite necklace. Her father and mother had given it to her for her fifth birthday. They said that it would be able to protect her and give her strength, little did she know that the pink pearl was the Shikon no Tama. After changing she ran out of the bathroom wearing a blue kimono-based top with a yellow dragon going down the side of the top, her shorts were skin-tight and black. Her necklace safely around her neck together Kagome and Naruto ran down the hallway to the kitchen.

The smell of pancakes wafted through their noses as they followed the 'yummy' smell. Inside the kitchen was Kagome's mother Izayoi cooking pancakes, sitting at the table reading the newspaper was her father Touga and beside him was her brother Sesshomaru. Everyone in this room but Kagome and Naruto were Anbu. When Izayoi heard them come in she grinned and said, "Hello our little soon-to-be genins!" saying it a bit louder for the two males to respond.

It was Touga who responded first, "Hey children! You're gonna be genin today? Good on you! In the next few months you two should become chunnin!" he enthusiastically punched his fist in the air as a 'you can do it.'

Sesshomaru's response was duller and shorter. A simple "Yo" apparently suited the occasion.

"Yeah, thanks dad, Sessho-nii" Kagome replied as she helped herself to the pancakes.

"Rame-ras-rot-rammy-rad," was Naruto's reply with pancakes in his mouth. "Rish ish ro rood!" **A/N: "Same as what Kaggy said" and "This is so good!"**

Sesshomaru sighed and stood up obviously planning to walk away. "Where are you going Sessho-nii?" asked Kagome curiously, tilting her head to the side cutely.

"I need to get to training with my teammates," he sighed again. It was true but he seriously didn't want to go because a few of his teammates flirted with him trying to get on his good side. _Annoying female teammates._

"Oh…" was her answer. She started thinking, _I wonder why Sessho-nii's always sighing? Doesn't he like being Anbu?_

"COME ON KAGGY WE'LL BE LATE!" Naruto bellowed, before Kagome had a chance to respond she found she was being dragged to academy.

When they were in the class, they were quite early. Suddenly a sound of elephants thumping sounded around the class. Kagome sighed and looked up from her book, "Can they be any noisier?" Naruto sniggered.

Two girls burst through the door. One with bubblegum pink hair and the other had bleached blonde hair. Both yelled, "I'M WON! I GET TO SIT NEXT TO SASUKE-KUN!" Both glared at each other and then grinned with hearts in their eyes at 'their' Sasuke-kun.

"Sasuke this, Sasuke that! Seriously! What's so good about that pretty boy!" Kagome whined waving her book in the air.

Eyes twitched as the two girls no dubbed as blondie and pinkie glared at her. Both thought, _she's just showing off to Sasuke-kun that she thinks she's better than me! Too bad! Sasuke-kun will choose me!_

Quickly running up to Sasuke, pinkie asked in a sickly sweet voice, "Sasuke-kun? Can I sit next to you?"

After hearing this, blondie appeared beside pinkie and yelled at her, "I'm sitting next to Sasuke-kun! Don't try to steal my spot!"

"No it's mine!"

And thus the argument started. Naruto jumped up in front of Sasuke and glared at him. Noses nearly touching, you could practically see the lightning crackling in between their eyes. A boy behind them engrossed in his conversation laughed and moved his elbow back which made Naruto to fall forward and kiss Sasuke. But in a split second they found themselves both kissing a book.

With tears of joy in his eyes, Naruto gave Kagome a bone-crushing hug and yelled his thanks. Kagome, who was used to this and his shouting did not seem affected by his loud voice.

***Time Lapse: A few good hours, currently graduation exam***

"Next is Taisho Kagome. Please come to the front," their sensei Iruka said.

"Good luck Kaggy," Naruto whispered as she stood up.

Kagome flashed him one of her famous smiles that made some boys in the class drool and walked to the front. _Bunshin no Jutsu!_ A poof was heard as four perfect clones appeared beside her. Iruka smiled and asked, "Why did you do more clones than required?"

Kagome blushed and answered back, "I wanted to see if I could do better than the requirement sensei."

Iruka nodded approvingly and threw her a black hitai-ite to her. "Thanks!" was apparently her word of the day.

"Last is Uzumaki-Taisho Naruto. C'mere."

Naruto jumped over the table and landed right in front of Iruka's desk with a loud thump. "BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" he shouted.

A poof was heard like Kagome's but beside him was a clone that looked like he was deprived of food and water for a week.

Iruka only shook his head and said pityingly, "Sorry Naruto, you can't graduate."

Upon hearing these words, Naruto's physical appearance drooped as he slouched back to his seat. "Alright, good job. Everybody graduated but Naruto. See you tomorrow to see what teams you're in!" Iruka dismissed.

Kagome patted Naruto's arm, "There's no way I'd graduate without you so I'm going to solve this mess!"

Naruto's response was, "Huh?"

Walking boldly to Iruka's desk Kagome said sincerely, "I'm sorry Iruka-sensei, I won't graduate until Naruto does." She gave back her hitai-ite and walked out with Naruto.

"Kaggy, you didn't have to do that. You needed to beat teme!" Naruto tried to reason with her.

"That doesn't matter, we'll graduate next year! I believe in you!" Kagome smiled at him.

"Kaggy…" Naruto cried.

"Yes Naru-kun, I believe."

_I believe…I believe…I believe…_those words echoed in Naruto's mind.

_I believe._

* * *

There! Finished! There's a poll up to see who's gonna be the REAL bad guy. I've planned the story all out and I just don't know who should be the bad guy!

The choices are:

*Orochimaru

*Naraku

*Both

Please vote and review! Thank you all especially Suki!

Rein~


	3. Chapter 2 : Realization

I'm back and I'm so happy! I wrote two chapters yesterday!** There's going to be a time skip. I'll skip the bit about Mizuki telling Naruto about him being kyuubi and start at the day when they find out their teams. **Thank you for all the reviews! **So thanks to: **Cosmic-lover, Lordofthefluff, DV Anime Productions, Suki Yasutori and blackdove1265!

* * *

**Before: **

"That doesn't matter, we'll graduate next year! I believe in you!" Kagome smiled at him.

"Kaggy…" Naruto cried.

"Yes Naru-kun, I believe."

_I believe…I believe…I believe…_those words echoed in Naruto's mind.

_I believe.

* * *

_

**Now: **

Chapter 2 : Realization

"Team six is Kumo Kagura, Shichinintai Renkotsu and Goraishi Kouga." Iruka dully said.

Half the class was asleep but one certain youth perked up when he heard his name, "Team seven is Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke," Iruka continued.

When Sakura was announced Naruto and Sakura both groaned. But when Sasuke was announced, Naruto sulked while Sakura jumped up with glee. But when she jumped up she lost her footing and fell over on her butt. Most of the class snickered while a tomato-faced Sakura jumped up and started explaining that the chair tripped her over. That just made the class laugh more. Iruka raised an eyebrow and continued, "Team eight is Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino and Hyuuga Hinata."

Hinata looked like she wanted to cry. She had been hoping that she and Naruto would be in the same team. But in the end they weren't. Kagome looked at her sympathetically, knowing that her hope was shattered. "Team nine is Kaze Miroku, Taisho Kagome and Kumo Rakanu."

Kagome brightened up slightly when she heard she was with Miroku. True, he was a pervert but he was a very good friend if you ignored his womanizing and such. But she had never heard of Kumo Rakanu. _Who is that? Why is his name so weird?_

As if he could read her thoughts, Rakanu stiffened as soon as she thought about him. But she dismissed it as him being scared of Miroku and his womanizing.

Naruto whined as Kagome got up to go with her sensei along with her two teammates. "Kaggy, don't go yet! My sensei hasn't come yet and you're one of the first ones to go!"

Kagome smiled apologetically as she went out the door, "Sorry Naruto, but you're teacher should be here soon! Be good and don't play any pranks on them!"

Naruto pouted as she walked away chatting with Miroku. Sasuke sighed, _why am I stuck with such a weak team? They'll only hold me back. I need to get stronger to kill Itachi_. His eyes darkened as he thought about Itachi.

* * *

"My name is Bankotsu and you will call me Bankotsu-sensei. Do you understand?" Bankotsu turned around in the corridor to face the shorter children. He smirked, "I'll give you three minutes to meet me at the training ground."

He disappeared leaving three very confused children in his wake. "What training ground?" Miroku asked.

"Let's just go to the training grounds area," Kagome replied.

Kagome immediately took off with the males at her tail. While they were running in a blur through the streets she saw out of the corner of her eye that Miroku had stopped to sweet-talk a woman and on the other side of her she saw Rakanu stop and get a statue out of his pocket. Then he continued running and took a kunai out and started stabbing the poor statue. Kagome ignored it thinking it wasn't really important but on Rakanu's face was an evil smirk as he stabbed the statue. Because Kagome running so fast she didn't see who the statue really was.

Upon arrival at the training grounds she saw her sensei meditating in the shadow of a tree. Leaning on him was a giant sword. And not too far away was Rakanu playing with a kunai. "Rakanu…" Kagome started.

Rakanu twitched and started shivering uncontrollably, "Yes Kagome-san? He replied in a shaky voice.

"Rakanu, how did you get here so fast?" Kagome asked with a confused on her face?

Rakanu jumped when she asked that, "I used Body Flicker Jutsu Kagome-san," he answered.

Kagome raised an eyebrow and didn't answer. However a panting and sweating Miroku came limping into the training ground. "Miroku! What happened to you?" Kagome exclaimed.

Miroku had a perverted smile on his face but as soon as Kagome asked that question his mood visibly darkened, "I asked a woman to bear my children but then a man came and beat me up. It's nothing to worry about Kagome-sama." He attempted a smile but failed.

"Miroku, Miroku. When will you learn?" another voice sounded in front of them.

"Bankotsu-sensei! He can't help it you know?" Kagome yelled defending her friend giving him the opportunity to touch her butt.

A yell sounded through the Konoha village, "MIROKUUUUU!"

A few minutes later they were training peacefully with Miroku sporting his 'huge' bump on his head. "Alright that's enough training. We're going to go see the Hokage for our missions." Bankotsu told them.

They all nodded and headed towards the Hokage tower. "Hello Team Nine. Your choice of missions are weeding, doing someone's grocery's, babysitting and cleaning a civilian's house." The Hokage said as soon as they entered the room.

They all groaned but after a not-so-quiet discussion they decided to do some weeding. Which ended with Miroku having a red hand-print on his cheek. "And that's for trying to chat me up! Honestly, I thought you Shinobi were better than that!" a rather large-busted woman yelled. Bankotsu apologized over and over and glowered at Miroku.

* * *

After reporting back to the Hokage, he had given another choice of D-ranked missions. "Hokage-sama, I've grown tired of Konoha ladies, not that I don't like them of course. But can we please have an out-of-the-village mission? Where we can meet pretty foreign girls?" Miroku whined. 'Foreign' being the keyword.

Kagome and Rakanu nodded earning a sigh from the Hokage. _They are just like Naruto-kun's team_. _Asking for a better mission._

"Alright I'll give you guys a C-ranked mission. You will need to go to the outskirts of the Land of Fire and find a miko named Kikyo. She will tell you what you need to do." The Hokage said.

As soon as they arrived at a temple, they saw a woman with raven hair in a miko garb sweeping the floor in front of the temple. Miroku started walking towards her with a determined grin on his face but before he got too far Bankotsu grabbed the collar of his purple monk clothes. Miroku pouted which resulted in the woman laughing. "Hello, my name is Bankotsu and this is my team, we are the ones assigned to a woman named Kikyo's mission."

"I am Kikyo, Bankotsu-san. I had been notified that you were on your way. I would like you to go to the Tea Country and get some herbs for me; I am running low on that particular healing herb." The woman answered.

"The Tea Country? We get to go there! Yay!" Kagome yelled as she jumped into the air.

Kikyo smiled, "I see, you like beautiful views? It is common for us miko's to like them so."

"Eh? Excuse me but I'm not a miko." A baffled Kagome answered.

"Yes you are. You are a miko," Kikyo insisted.

Then realization hit her. On her mother's side, her grandmother was a miko while her grandfather was a youkai. On her father's side they were all Inu-youkai. "Oh…"

Kikyo patiently said, "I know that you are a miko because my mother is the sister of you grandmother which makes me your Aunt,"

"Oh…" was Kagome's answer once again.

* * *

Another chapter finished! It was kind of hard to write it because of my sister's constant bugging.

******Sister: **Give me another good story to read!  
**Me: **Can't you see that I'm writing my own story?  
**Sister: **I don't care! Just give me a story!  
**Me: **Okay, okay.

And so I ended up giving her my dad's laptop to read from. It was another one of Suki Yasutori stories. She's a genuine fan. XD

Please review! Thank you and see you next time!

Rein~


	4. Chapter 3 : Of Bullets and Books

**Chapter 3 – Of bullets and books.**

"Mom…stop pushing me…" Kagome mumbled as **someone** pushed her around on her futon.

"I'm not your Mom, Kagome-sama," that certain **someone** replied.

Kagome's eyes snapped open to see Miroku reading an orange book while pushing her back around. "Oh…you're not my mom," she said still drowsy.

"No Kagome-sama, I'm not. I am an honorable monk who has not done anything wrong to dirty his hands or eyes," Miroku said in a confident voice. (Still holding **that **orange book)

Kagome giggled, "Is that book Make out Paradise? I thought you stopped reading those books when Sango threw them into the river!"

"Ah, I did stop…for a while. But when I went to the bookstore I couldn't resist! Jiraiya-sama had written a new book and then I just bought the other books too!" Miroku exclaimed lifting his hands up in a panicked way.

Kagome sighed, "Should I be a good friend and keep it a secret, or should I tell the truth to Sango and let her burn them?"

Miroku was about to answer when a chime from a bell struck as the miko's said their prayers. "I'm guessing that's a breakfast bell." Kagome said.

Miroku rolled his eyes at Kagome's guess but didn't comment on it. "Let's go Kagome-sama."

"No. Miroku you go and…let me change, I'm still in my pajamas," trying to keep her cool because Miroku was staring at her face with a perverted grin.

"No problem Kagome-sama! I'll just wait for you outside the doo…OW!" Miroku's face sported yet another handprint on his cheek.

Trudging down the steps Miroku heard chuckles; those chuckles belonged to his sensei whose chuckles turned into great big balls of laughter. "Miroku! What –ha- have –he- you –ha- done –he- with –ha- your –he- face!" Bankotsu managed to choke out in the middle of his very … happy laughter.

"It is very obvious Bankotsu-sensei, Miroku-kun did something wrong again," a smooth voice sounded as Rakanu leant against a tall maple tree.

Miroku pouted, "I hadn't even done anything and then Kagome-sama slapped me!"

"Telling tales are we Miroku?" a very annoyed Kagome came walking towards them.

Miroku gulped.

Bankotsu tried to muffle his laughter.

Rakanu smirked.

Kagome raged. "WHAT DID YOU EXPECT! CAN'T I AT LEAST DRESS IN PEACE! I DON'T WANT SOME DIRTY PERVERT TO STARE AT ME! HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF SOMEONE WAS STARING AT YOU WHILE YOU WERE CHANGING?" Kagome ranted.

"Ah, if it were a beautiful maiden then I would gladly let her," once again a perverted grin appeared on Miroku's face.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT! WOULDN'T YOU FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE?" Kagome exploded getting very very frustrated.

"Nope," was Miroku's simple answer.

But apparently it was the wrong answer Kagome wanted to hear.

"ARGH! MIROKU! YOU ID-!" she was cut off because a cup of Sakurayu tea was placed in front of her, "Oh, thanks Aunt Kikyo,"

Kikyo smiled, "This tea should refresh you all for your journey."

_Kagome-sama's a total bipolar_ Miroku thought sweat dropping.

"Thank you very much for doing all this for us," Bankotsu thanked politely.

"No, no. I should be thanking you! You all are doing me a huge favor by getting the herbs!" Kikyo exclaimed.

"Well, it is training and we get to see beautiful girls," Miroku said with a surprisingly straight face.

Kagome rolled her eyes _Leave it to Miroku and his wonderful acting skills_.

As if he heard her he grinned mischievously with a weird glint in his eyes.

* * *

**~Time Lapse~**

**Kagome has learnt about barriers from Kikyo.**

**The rest were just training normally.

* * *

**

"Be careful and come back soon!" Kikyo waved as Team 9 walked away.

"See you Aunt Kikyo!" Kagome yelled back.

While walking there was a comfortable silence between the team. With Miroku reading his perverted book, Kagome gazing at her surroundings, Rakanu was polishing his sword and Bankotsu examining the area.

Suddenly the silence shattered, "Are we there yet?" Miroku whined. **(Obviously he's being deprived of "beautiful women")**

"No, we're not there yet Miroku," Bankotsu replied.

**1 hour later~**

"Are we there yet?" Miroku once again asked.

"Nope," Kagome answered rolling her eyes.

**A few more hours later~**

"Are -he- we –ha- there –he- yet?" Miroku said between perverted chuckles.

"Yes Miroku," Bankotsu sighed.

"FINALLY WE'RE HERE!" Kagome yelled.

Because there was a valley in front of them, Kagome's voice echoed … a lot.

She blushed.

* * *

**With Naruto's Team**

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed as their sensei was ripped into pieces.

"One down…and now it's two," the two ninjas whispered into Naruto's ear.

Poor Naruto, frozen by sheer fright just stood there awaiting his death.

Sasuke smirked and jumped into the air while throwing two very well aimed shuriken and kunai. The shuriken landed first pinning the connected chains to a random tree. The kunai then landed and secured the shuriken ensuring that the chain couldn't be pulled off the tree.

_I'm stuck!_ Thought one of the attackers thought.

Sasuke landed on the two attackers' claws. And then balanced his hands on one of the claws and kicked both attackers straight in the cheeks.

_W-wow_ Naruto thought. **(Naruto really did think that in the manga!)**

The two attackers abandoned the chains and one of them ran at Naruto again with his claws while the other one ran towards old man Tazuna, preparing to slice both of them open.

_H-he's coming!_ Sakura thought as she readied herself.

"Sir, get back!" Sakura yelled as she held her kunai in front of her ready to defend.

The attacker just got closer and closer to Tazuna and Sakura. But Sasuke appeared with his arms out facing the attacker, apparently prepared to take the blow for them.

Suddenly Kakashi appeared holding both attackers by their necks.

_Kakashi-sensei! He's alive!_Sakura thought.

_Bah, show off_ Sasuke felt.

Naruto just stared at him. _Oh! Kakashi just used the Substitution Jutsu!_

_Phew! We're saved_ Tazuna sighed with relief.

"I bet Kagome-chan would whip their asses if she were here!" Naruto yelled.

* * *

**With Kagome-chan~**

Kagome sneezed.

"Are you all right Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked, concerned for the girl.

"I bet someone's talking about me," Kagome replied.

She sneezed again. "And twice must mean that it's bad."

Bankotsu chuckled, "Or maybe you have hayfever."

"Oh…" Kagome answered rubbing her nose.

"GET OUT OF OUR TURF YOU IDIOTS!" a foreign voice yelled.

A red chakra bullet flew through the bush. Miroku quickly dodged it.

"How is this place your turf? It doesn't have your name on it!" Bankotsu taunted.

"I'LL SHOW YOU!" a woman leapt out of the bush. She had light green hair with an emo fringe. She was holding a chakra gun.

She raised her arm and aimed her gun at Bankotsu.

**BANG!

* * *

**

Oooooh! Cliffy! Nothing much happened in this chapter. I had to cut it short because if I continued it would be way too long for my tastes!

BTW! Thank you for all your reviews. But some people aren't bothering to review! If you have time to put my story on story alert or author alert then you should have the time to put like 5 words! **Great story! Please review soon!**

I don't mind short reviews! Well, if you wanna know who I've chosen for the bad guy then grab one of the characters and unscramble their name!

A CYBER-COOKIE FOR THE PERSON WHO UNSCRAMBLES IT FIRST! :D

I'm outta here!

Rein~


	5. I AM SO SORRY!

Well…I guess you guys are thinking, 'where has this idiot gone to and where are her updates?'

I assure you that I have not disappeared off the face of earth.

Actually, I haven't been able to update because of the Christchurch Earthquake.

Now you all know where I live…

Currently I am crashing at a friend's house because my house…died.

I am waiting for it to be fixed but I am not on the priority list…

I will try to update **Another Drop Of Rain **but in all honesty, I don't really have inspiration for that story anymore.

I'll try to continue the story but I don't think I can.

But I will make a new story. It will be coming out soon.

Again, I am very sorry.

Rein~


End file.
